Yellow Daisies
by Michalyn
Summary: Treize reflects on love, Valentine's day and the simple things in life.


I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

Yellow Daises  
by  
Michalyn

(Written for Valentines Day and 30-kisses theme #8)

Treize awoke to find the pillow next to him empty. That he was alone was not remarkable in itself, since Wufei was an early-riser and his husband could no more be caught lingering abed than Treize could be persuaded to leave its comforts before the sun was high overhead. What _**was**_ odd was that he should rise alone on _**this**_ day. Treize rolled over to check the calendar. No, no, he was not mistaken. Unless cupid's aim had wavered, today was a day for lovers and more importantly, for him and Wufei. There would be no business calls, no half-eaten breafasts and most joyous of all, no accusing looks from a Wufei made late by an early bout of lovemaking.

Not that he was always to blame. Treize could recall quite vivdly a number of "delinquencies" instigated by Wufei. Of course, Treize would gently remind his husband, they should not have to worry about such things at all. Through a combination of Treize's inheritance and a few strategic investments on his part, neither he nor Wufei needed to work. Aside from some necessary book-keeping (which he accomplished from home, in any case) Treize had no desire to shuffle papers under the watchful eye of a manager; likewise, he did not relish constantly directing others as Quatre did everyday. At twenty-nine, he had saved and wasted, hoarded and invested and it meant nothing till he knew what it was to hold Wufei in his arms. How much more satisfying it was to know that he was not merely speculating but providing for the one he loved.

The mansion where he had executed a campaign of empty conquests was the first thing he sold. Wufei preferred intimate spaces. He was shy, introverted and blossomed under the close corners of love on a surfeit of Treize's kisses. They found a modest home and in the intimate spaces between them, every action was imbued with significance.

So why, Treize would ask Wufei, should they stumble about on mornings when they could have a world of their own, large enough to include anyone they wanted or cozy enough just for two?

He was a jealous man. Should he be ashamed to admit it? Wufei would think so. Wufei believed in justice and equanimity and tried very hard to be fair in everything, but Treize knew his would always be a biased love. He followed one constant: to cherish Wufei, and if that required him to grow used to the quiet on mornings, then he would hold that dear too. Wufei was not content to live on shared fortune. "I have to find my own footing," he explained as he lay against Treize's chest. So Treize caressed him, murmuring that he understood, even as the ground beneath his own heels shifted.

He would submit. Submit and savor days like today when the world stood still.

Padding to the bathroom, Treize scrubbed the sleep from his face. As he brushed his teeth, the lingering steam on the mirror and the ghost of Wufei's fragrance told him his husband had not been long from the shower. Were those blueberry muffins he smelled cooking? Treize smiled. Wufei was waiting for him. He had the day planned out, from Wufei's favorite restaurant at three, to an expensive hotel and a bed of crushed rose petals as the moon sunk low. Would Wufei be surprised? Would he tremble in Treize's arms as they rediscovered each other? Treize could not wait to find out.

Ambling down the stairs, he followed the aroma of the muffins until at last, he spotted a familiar, neat ponytail. Wufei was bent over the kitchen table, arranging a bunch of daisies in an old china vase. He was wearing jeans and a sunny yellow fleece, bright as the daisies between his fingers. It was still nippy enough for one to need bundling up, and the wind outside had brought color to Wufei's cheeks. When he saw Treize he smiled.

"Good morning; Happy Valentines Day."

Surrounded by the yeasty-warmth from the oven and Wufei's freshness, Treize, who had been contemplating the intricacies of limousines and hotel reservations was suddenly scolded. His gaze fell to the bunch of daisies and he was reminded that what was simple was most true -- what was familiar, dearest.

"Treize?" Wufei peered at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Treize leaned forward and kissed Wufei's temple. Plucking a daisy from the vase he stuck it behind Wufei's ear. His husband made a questioning sound but Treize only smiled. He folded Wufei in his arms and buried his face against his neck, memorizing Wufei's scent, the vital heat of him and the weight of his body as he leaned into Treize's embrace.

Treize tightened his arms.

The fleecy vest burned between them: daisy-bright, true -- and more brilliant than the sun on any of those mornings when Wufei was away.


End file.
